A Witch's Arrival
A Witch's Arrival I stood behind the big tree, the one with golden fleece at the top and the dragon underneath it you know? I was stuck on guard duty for the day, god it was so boring. I wanted to be at the Arena with Franny and Tom. I wanted to show Tom how to flip people, well him actually. I chuckled at the thought, Fran would probably not like that, and would yell at me for flipping Tom, then Fran would try to flip me. "Um, Hello?" I quickly tackled the person who said that. An attack? No, a new camper? Eh, possibly, "State your name and business" The boy under me smirked, he was around me age, handsome, and a bit familiar...."Halia, the least you could do before you give me my hello gift is at least buy me dinner." I knew who would say that! "Caleb?!" I got off of him, my face flushing with the old blushing sensation that I hadn't felt for so long. "So this is where you went for so long...I didn't know you were one too. I just found out, I've been claimed. But my Dad refused to tell me until now. Gods that man knows how to keep a secret alright." I just stared at him dumbstruck, he seemed so different, so grown. I still remember when he was a scrawny little kid who was at least 4 inches shorter then me. Wait...did he just say his dad just told him he was claimed? "Wait...your a demigod also?" he nodded, "Yup and apparently so are you." he said a bit accusingly as he got up, dusting off his pants while I looked at the ground biting my lip. "Your so different Halia, your not timid anymore. I mean you just tackled me." "Yeah.." he laughed, "Ah, the same old Halia still is hidden in there though." I nodded at him my mouth extremely dry. I looked up at his eyes hesitantly, his bright indigo blue eyes. "So...you still play football?" he walked over to me, I could smell the dirt covering him almost head to toe still even after he tried wiping it off. "Yeah, like always. So why didn't you tell me Hals?" I turned away from him, "Tell you what?" why did I just say that? I'm a complete idiot! He can see through me perfectly. "You know what I mean" he sighed, "but fine, if you don't want to tell me I get it, but at least talk to me." he grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around to face him again. I looked up at him, smiling back at his wide cheerful grin. "Fine, fine, fine, so who's your godly parent?" we started to walk towards camp. "It's Hecate Moon Girl" I snorted a bit, and he laughed. "Actually its Achelois a minor moon goddess ,magician." I looked at him and smirked. He shoved me playfully and I shoved him back. "You promised not to make fun of that again Halia!" I started to run down the hill, "I don't remember that! Now catch me if you can magic boy!" I called after me as I kept running. I heard him start to pursue me. "Not fair Halia!" I laughed and he kept up the chase. It was good to see Caleb again. Category:Mcleo1 Category:Original Idea Category:Stories